Reading
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Cass wants to read a book; Tim helps.


**Reading To Her**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Batman and/or any and/or all related concepts and/or characters. It is copyrighted to Bob Kane and Bill Finger(?) and DC Comics. I also do not own Romeo and Juliet. It is attributed to William Shakespeare. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far to much time on her hands.**_

**Author's Notes: **_**I don't read the mainstream comics, they suck right now, but I am a Batman fan. I read Chris Dee's CatTales .It is my canon. So, to me, Bruce Wayne is still alive and still Batman and everything is their version of normal. You will not me convince me of anything to the contrary. Cassandra Cain is not a killer either.**__**Spoiler's dead and she stayed dead; any questions**_**? **

**Pairings: **_**Tim Drake (Robin III)/ Cassandra Cain (Batgirl II). Mentions of Bruce Wayne (Batman)/ Selina Kyle (Catwoman). **_

**Rated: **_**T**_

I was playing videogames when she came to me. She was embarrassed, I could tell, and holding a leather bound book. I smiled and set the controller down and she took this as the invitation it was; "Favor? Want to read, good book. Seen movies. But too hard. Please read to me?" she bit her lip. But I nodded, getting up from the floor, smiling again. "Sure Cass, let's go back to the library though…" She linked her fingers with mine, squeezing her thanks. I led her back to the library and we settled on a settee. She snuggled into me as I stretched out.

She seemed to thrive on physical contact with those she knew well, particularly myself.

"Okay," I took the book from her, chuckling when I saw the title, _**Romeo and Juliet**_, "Okay, let's see here, this isn't a novel Cass, it's a play. With different people playing different parts…"

"Like at opera house?" she asked.

"Yeah, but most of them don't sing…so here's the characters," I read the parts out loud, explaining when she asked for one, and then started, "'The prologue;

[Enter Chorus.]

Choir.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which but their children's end naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which, if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend_.' Do you understand what they're saying?" Language was not her strongest point and even worse this was outdated by centuries and in rhyme. But she nodded, replying, "Blood feud in a city; but kids fall in love. They die. Parents learn lesson. Feud over. But have read book to know how happened."

I smiled again, nodding, and we settled in for the story.

It was over two and a half hours later that I realized she had fallen asleep. We were only halfway through the play. I memorized the page and set the book onto the floor.

Alfred appeared from nowhere almost immediately, carrying a heavy blanket.

"Thanks." I told him as he covered us and then re-shelved the book, "Have they got back yet?"

"Master Bruce and Miss Selina have not yet returned," Alfred replied, "I daresay they may not return tonight…The 'named Rogues' as you all insist on calling them are all safely tucked away in Arkham Asylum for the night…"

"Doesn't matter Alfred," I responded tiredly, "there're always copycats and the routine Arkham breakout to worry about."

"Of course…Master Timothy may I step out of my professional role to give you some gentleman to gentleman advice?"

"Go ahead, I'm not paying you." My eyebrow arched.

"Of course Master Timothy…About tonight; do not go out unless you have to. For years I have seen what this city has done to Master Bruce; do not repeat his mistakes as your own. You have a beautiful girl sleeping in your arms, a crackling fire in the fireplace, enjoy yourself tonight. Take a holiday as Master Bruce finally has…"

"Alright Alfred. I won't go out unless the bat-signal goes up or 'Wing needs help."

"Very good Master Timothy," he nodded, "Dinner shall be ready by eight tonight."

He left silently and I will admit I fell asleep.

Holidays are nice.

_**END**_


End file.
